Blank Hill - Part Seven
by Quill Xarxes
Summary: The last acutal part.


Blank Hill -- Part 7  
Quillin Xarxes  
  
  
"So that's it, huh." Cassidy said after James and Butch told her their story.  
  
"Yes, mostly." James said, nodding his head.  
  
"Cassidy, I..." Butch started.  
  
"You've really done it this time, Butch." Cassidy said, shooting a glance at Butch, "After all I've done for you, you leave me to join a freak show???"  
  
Butch just shut up. There was no getting to her, nothing he could do.  
  
Jessie had that mean expression that said 'Cassidy must die,' but didn't say a word. That would only cause problems, of which they needed no more.  
  
Mondo sat with his hand in Jennifer's, staring into her eyes with a sweet expression. He'd missed her.  
  
Jennifer didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'm leaving." Cassidy said. She had had enough of this, if she couldn't change Butch she wasn't going to stick around.  
  
Tears started streaming down Butch's face. That was his best friend, leaving him because he was different. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Jessie saw this, and just went nuts, "You little wench! If you were really his friend, you'd stick by him, no matter what the circumstance may be! I always knew you were low, but this just crosses the line!"  
  
Cassidy stormed back at Jessie, her purple eyes turning red with hate, "Oh, really, so you know what real friendship is??? I see how you treat that boy, always hitting him and making him do heinous deeds for you! Of course we're criminals, but doing that to your friend isn't what I call loyal. And after what Butch did to me, I see no use siding with him!"  
  
"You..." Jessie said, "Butch did nothing to you but help you become successful! Sure, I've done some terrible things to James, but I've always made up for it by trying my hardest to be his friend!"  
  
A tear fell down Cassidy's face. She was still angry at everyone, but she didn't want to lose Butch's friendship. She ran.  
  
"Cassidy wait!" Butch yelled after her, but it was no use. Cassidy was gone.  
  
"There they are." Mr. Morgan said as he stared at the group through the bushes. They had disregarded the fact that they were now in the open. The townsfolk paid no attention, after how Jessie reacted to them. But they were worried still the same.  
  
Mr. Morgan walked out of the bushes and stood before the group. James shrieked at seeing his father.  
  
"James," Jack started, "I'm very dissapointed in you."  
  
Jack was drunk, James could tell, "Dad, you have no control over me anymore."  
  
"I'm giving you one more chance. Come with me, son."  
  
"Why should I come with you!?" James yelled, "All you ever did was give me hell over everything I do! I'll never go back."  
  
"James, stop it." Butch said. He knew that Jack had a plan, he just didn't know what.  
  
"You still need to get married. It's tradition. It's how your mother and I got married, and will be for you."  
  
James looked down at the ring on his finger, "Did you know that single-sex marriages are legal here?"  
  
"And what does that have to do with anything?" Jack said. He looked suspiciously at the two men.  
  
James grinned, "But it's not, however, legal to marry more than one person."  
  
Jack glared at James, "And what do you mean?"  
  
James showed Jack the ring on his finger, "Butch is my husband."  
  
Jack pulled his gun out, "Alright, I've had it with you faggots!"  
  
"DAD!" James said as he sunk back a few steps, "Please, no!"  
  
"I'll give you one last choice, son," Jack said with a grin, "Either you or him. If you wish to live, Butch gets a hole in his head and you marry Jessibelle. If you wish for Butch to live, vice versa."  
  
James' eyes widened. He had to choose between himself and the one he loved! However, he came to his decision right away, "Take me. Let Butch go." He looked down.  
  
"No..." Butch said, "Don't let him do that to you!"  
  
"I love you Butch." James said and closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, something hit the gun out of Jack's hands. Cassidy had kicked the gun, and run away with it. As she disappeared into the woods, she yelled, "You two just stay out of trouble, OK!?"  
  
James grinned at her, and so did Butch. She had saved their lives.  
  
"NO!" Jack said as he sunk to his knees.  
  
"Attempted murder?" said a cop as he passed by, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you away, Mr. Morgan." He winked at the rest of the group, and put Jack into a police car.  
  
"We're done." James said as he watched the car go away.  
  
"We won." Butch said as he looked at James.  
  
And with that, James scooped Butch into his arms and kissed him. The entire town stared, but for the first time since they'd gotten there, they didn't care.  
  
Jennifer and Mondo looked at each other and smiled. 


End file.
